


Blond Twinks, a true story by Blake Wyzecki

by cynics_united



Series: Through the Looking Glass [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynics_united/pseuds/cynics_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the tweaked-out blond twink, a.k.a. Blake Wyzecki, think about Brian and Justin and their ever-convoluted relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Twinks, a true story by Blake Wyzecki

The first time you saw Justin was probably the first time Brian and the rest of the gang saw him. It was completely coincidental, of course. After all, Ted was leaving Babylon and you were stalk- follow- … you were heading home too.

But you had to stop and watch. You couldn't get this _one_ guy to even _look_ at you, but the Stud of Liberty Avenue, Mr. Brian Kinney, was picking up tricks as though they were falling into his hands - like the glitter on the dance floor - which they probably were.

Justin stood beneath the light of a street corner, and you wondered if he purposefully posed there so that the light cast the shadows in all the right places, making him seem mysterious yet unattainable but still illuminated those high cheekbones, silky blond hair, pouted lips and piercing baby blue eyes that screamed for sex.

You remembered speculating if you should take a lesson from the blond. Maybe, Ted liked…

Brian just stopped. And you knew instinctively that somehow the blond was going to be the start of something. Maybe it was the small dose of crystal meth in your bloodstream talking, but just maybe…

Within seconds, Brian crossed the street and made a beeline to Justin. Just a couple of magic words and Justin followed Brian into his jeep. From your vantage point, you knew that Brian was checking off another for the night. And then there were speeding away into the night.

And you logically knew that you wouldn't see the blond twink again. After all, Brian was famous for his one night policy. But the crystal meth was persistent. Maybe…

***

The second time you saw Justin was still a little blurry. You remembered that lovely shot of crystal meth under the stairs of Babylon. Then there were the floating bubbles that seemed to glow in every color imaginable. You tried popping them to little avail and some people around you tried as well. You didn't know at the time that you had started a new type of dance.

But as usual, you headed to the top of the stairs, to the overlooking balcony and began the search for Ted. You knew he was here. You just had to find him. Your eyes took in all the colors but a bright fuchsia caused you to stop for a minute. There was a teenage girl in the gay club wearing a gaudy fuchsia contraption. Fucking crystal meth playing tricks on you.

But you turned to her left and saw him. Justin? You followed his direct gaze and bam, there was Brian and Ted and the rest of them. You saw Ted waving his hands and leaving. So you waved your hands and left too.

And as you exited the club, you smirked into the collar of your jacket. Brian Kinney had no idea what you blond twinks were capable of.

***

The third time you saw Justin, you were trying not to fidget. The crystal meth was calling for you but you finally had Ted. So you ignored it as best as possible, which wasn't that difficult at the time since Ted's friends were surrounding you like wolves to fresh meat at the Liberty Diner.

You withstood the disapproving stares and the condescending looks from them all, and tried to focus on the familiar. Ted's warm arm around your shoulder acted like a flimsy shield so you looked around the homely diner instead.

And there he was. Justin, the apparent busboy, served a customer a cup of coffee and turned to face your table. He smiled vaguely in your direction and you heard distantly Emmett, Ted's best friend, greet him with a friendly, "Morning, baby!" and a slight pat on the ass. Michael rolled his eyes in a familiar way. And Ted nodded back.

And you thought, what the fuck was going on? You couldn't get a second to breathe without one of Ted's friends cross-examining you but Brian Kinney's one-time blond twink got friendly greetings and pats on the ass? You felt the jitters and squeezed your hands into fists.

You distracted yourself by staring at the door, trying to guess whom the next person could be. Ten points for a brunet and five points for a redhead. Ten points as the infamous Brian Kinney walked in.

You watched as he made that familiar beeline to the counter of the diner, rested his briefcase and himself on a stool. Justin had his back turned but Brian ordered anyways, "Busboy. Coffee. Now."

You saw Justin pause and then slowly turn around with the brightest smile you had ever seen. The difference between that pitiful smile your table got and the one Brian gets spoke for itself. Justin leaned over the counter flirtatiously, "Any cream?"

Brian smirked at Justin and flicked his blond hair playfully. With a leer, he replied, "Maybe later." And then he leaned in, licked his lips and kissed Justin.

You forgot about the jitters and the looks and even the arm around you. All you could focus on were the barely concealed smiles as Brian and Justin kissed. As the kiss grew deeper and you saw Brian slip the blond his tongue, a redhead burst in from the kitchen. Five points as the loud Debbie Novotny stalked in.

You saw as she slapped both of their heads and ended their impromptu kiss. Debbie exhaled with her hands on her hips, "Jesus fucking Christ! Can't you two keep your fucking hands to yourselves for one fucking morning."

But she wasn't really angry if that twitching mouth you saw wasn't a flick of the light.

You stared as Brian and Justin rested their foreheads together and slowly twisted back for another kiss. Brian answered back just before their lips met, "No hands, Deb."

Debbie just sighed and walked up to your table. Your heart pounded as she stared at you until her son thankfully informed her that you were the guy who left Ted during that- during that time.

You couldn't stay here if she gave you a look as well so you turned back to Brian and Justin. And then you wondered what that blond had that you didn't.

***

The seventeenth time you saw Justin, you figured out exactly what he had that you didn't. You remembered the drag queen announcing the next contestant for the King of Babylon contest. You watched as Justin stalked up on to the stage and proceeded to give the show of the night. Justin had confidence. Justin had sex appeal. And Justin wanted us all to know it. But most of all, Justin was prepared to go toe-to-toe with Brian Kinney and get what he wanted.

You hollered and shouted cheers as Justin moved to the beat of the music and slowly stripped his clothes while swinging himself around that pole provocatively. You viewed the back of the club, looking for Brian. And you tried to stifle the laugh. Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, struggled to lure his intended prey as said prey stared transfixed at Justin who continued to entice the audience successfully.

You knew then that your first instinct about the blond twink was spot on. Justin was the beginning of something… the beginning of the end of Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, and self-proclaimed God of queers and the beginning of Brian Kinney, just another queer trudging through the perils of love.

You cheered even louder when Justin was crowned the King of Babylon because somehow you felt connected to him. Like finally, the blond twinks have won something. You pulled Ted to you and kissed him.

But then, you made the deal with the devil and you forgot.

***

The thirty-first time you saw Justin was purely unpredicted. You had just visited the bank to balance your finances - which was a miracle in itself from just a few years ago – when you saw Brian and Justin walking a few steps ahead of you.

You were unsure of whether you would be welcomed – Brian never seemed to actively give a shit about your presence and Justin just smiled around you – so you just kept those few steps between you.

You honestly didn't think they would have lasted. After the rehab stint with Ted, you gave up on love. You thought that if he couldn't accept you and all of your vices, what was the point? And then you used to ask yourself mutinously how Justin could deal with all of Brian's vices but Ted couldn't handle yours.

Ted talked about them in rehab in the beginning. You knew he was trying to redirect the attention but still your curiosity was a bitch. Always had been, always will be. After all, you were curious about crystal meth and look how that turned out.

You heard the entire saga and you were speechless. Brian went to _prom_? Justin was _bashed_? Handicapped? Brian in a mid-life crisis after Justin left him for another boy? Justin left _Brian_ for another _boy_? That one made you giggle a little.

Justin and Brian reunited under the flashing lights of Babylon? The way Ted reiterated that one made you skeptical and a little envious. Firstly, you couldn't believe that Brian Kinney would act like that in Babylon. It was his kingdom and his reputation would have taken a hit if he were stuck on one blond twink. But then you thought about all the little moments of the Brian and Justin story you stole a peek of. And then you wished that you could have seen it.

Justin and Brian in a relationship? Sorry, a non-defined, non-conventional relationship? Would the wonders of the world ever cease?

But as you stalk- follow- walked behind them, you gave pause to your thoughts.

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin and rested his temple on top of Justin's head as they walked. His fingers played with the long blond hair that haloed and escaped from the knitted cap Justin wore. Justin, in turn, had slipped his hand in Brian's back pocket and occasionally nuzzled his head into Brian's temple. It was disgustingly sweet.

You moved closer to them to make sure your eyes weren't failing from your past crystal meth use. Brian spoke to Justin but you couldn't hear from your position. You, however, heard Justin cry, "Brian!" And then saw Brian _laughing_.

You don't remember stopping. You don't remember some snot-nosed kid pushing you. You just walked back to your car and went home.

***

The thirty-ninth time you saw Justin, you avoided him and Brian as they walked into Liberty Diner. You avoided looking at them try to warm up with their arms around each other and their heavy kisses steaming around the table as they waited for their hot food. Instead, you focused on waiting for the right moment to escape.

***

The forty-second time you saw Justin, you knew it was time. You knew you couldn't find what they had with Ted at the moment. It was time.

***

The fifty-fifth time you saw Justin was like coming full circle. You were innocently heading to Babylon from a late-appointment at work to meet Ted when you saw the streetlight and blond hair.

You stopped and watched as Brian reached slowly forward and gently framed Justin's face under the florescent light. Justin tilted his head up and you could see the glassy sheen of his vibrant blue eyes. His lips trembled as the two just stared at each other for a full minute. Brian ran his fingers into Justin's blond hair and whispered something. Something that you couldn't believe Brian Kinney would ever say.

- _I need you here._ -

You saw Justin whisper in return.

- _I love you too._ -

Now, you gaze at them. Your eyes tear up a little and you let a giggle loose as Brian hoists Justin on his shoulder and enters Babylon. Justin doesn't even bother to kick up a fuss. Instead, he pushed his hands into the back pockets of Brian's jeans and squeezes. Brian slaps Justin's ass in punishment. And the two are laughing. Smiling, giggling, probably stripping in Brian's private room, kissing, hugging, tumbling into a couch or a bed or the wall.

You remember Ted telling you about the infamous wedding-to-be between them and feeling envious at missing another landmark in their saga.

Now, you smile as you realize you'll be here for the next one.

Right after yours, of course.

You smirk, never underestimate us blond twinks.


End file.
